Filling The Void
by ACE732
Summary: Oneshot. Contemplating how they fill the void in each others lives. Rory and Logan's POV. Set s6 episode 'Twenty-one is the Loneliest Number.'


****

A/N: This is something I wrote a few weeks ago and forgot all about it. I was watching the episode 'Twenty-one is the loneliest number' and this just came to me when I sat down to write one of my many other stories. It's just a look into what they're feeling during that particular episode and it's only about 800 words. It's a one shot. It'll take you all of two minutes to read so let me know what you think.

Filling The Void

Rory's POV

You wake up, slightly startled and disoriented from your dream. The room is bathed in darkness and you can hear breathing coming from beside you. You remember your dream and frown. _Madeline Albright? Where did that come from?_

As you settle down to let sleep take you over once more, you find your brain won't shut off this time. Thoughts of your mother are circling your mind, keeping you awake. You miss her. It's your birthday and you miss your mother; your best friend.

Sighing deeply, you roll over onto your back; you crane your neck and smile as you take in the sleeping figure of your boyfriend. You smile softly as you watch his chest rise and fall, his eyelashes flutter as he is lost to his dreams. You wonder if he is dreaming about you. You wonder if he will ever feel the same way about you as you do for him.

You've already told him that you love him. His reaction was one of surprise. He didn't say it back, but he kissed you. He kissed you in a way that told you how he felt about you. It might not quite be love, but for him it was as close as he has ever come. He showed you his true feelings through the way he made love to you that night. So tender, so gentle, so loving.

You have never felt this way about anyone else before in your life, and with this feud between yourself and your mother, he has taken on so much more importance in your life. You don't know what you would have done without him by your side. He has given you strength and a confidence to find your own way, in your own time. You think its time to go back, but you need that little push.

Closing your heavy eyes, you feel yourself gravitate towards his warmth. You snuggle into his side, your head resting in the crook of his neck, your fingers laced through his. You can feel his heart beating underneath you and you find yourself smiling. You turn your face and place a sweet kiss over his heart. He shifts in his sleep but doesn't wake up. You feel so safe, so secure in his embrace. You wish you could lay here forever in his arms. This is where you belong. With him. You just hope that he feels the same way.

Logan's POV

You kiss her soft skin and breathe her in. You feel an underlying urge to protect her, something that you have only ever felt before with Honor. She is beginning to matter more than you ever thought possible, and the thing is…it doesn't freak you out. You don't feel scared anymore. She loves you. She told you herself, and even though you couldn't say it back, you feel happier than you have ever been. Is this love?

She pulls you down on top of her, her soft lips are nibbling on your earlobe, her fingers running up and down your back, making your spine tingle. You are supposed to be looking for her car keys, but neither of you are in any particular rush to find them. You would much rather feel her body wrapped around your own. You have been with a lot of girls, but none of them ever reduced you to a quivering wreck, with one touch, one kiss, one caress.

She owns you, mind, body and soul. As scary as that sounds, you are actually starting to like this commitment thing. It definitely has its perks. Actually, you wonder why you didn't do it sooner. Until you remember that there is no one else quite like your Ace. She is the only girl who could make you, Yale's biggest playboy, give up your philandering, playboy ways.

You have tried to convince yourself that you don't need her. You tell yourself that you can walk away at any point. But the truth is you're not going anywhere. You like her warmth. She makes you feel safe. As pathetic as that sounds, you don't care. She has become your anchor, your pillar of strength. She has guided you to become a better version of yourself. She accepts your faults and loves you because of them. She knows you're not perfect. In fact, she doesn't expect you to be. She is the one person who you feel you can tell anything to. You just wish you would. Intimacy has never been your strong point. You like to keep things bottled up inside, it's the Huntzberger way. She makes you want to tell her everything there is to know about you, but part of you worries that she'll run in the opposite direction. The other part worries that she won't. That she will welcome you with open arms. She fills a void you didn't know was there. You think your falling. You just hope that you don't fall flat on your face.

****

A/N: I know it's not written in the right order as in the show, but this is how it came out and I think it flowed well so I didn't want to change it around. Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
